Phoebe Firelock-Reddan-Crinamorte-Best
Phoebe Kendra Firelock-Reddan-Crinamorte-Best is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She will be the second daughter and fifth child of Nyasia Firelock-Reddan and Mick Crinamorte-Best, and the younger twin sister of Breanna Firelock-Reddan-Crinamorte-Best. She will be half type two vampire, one quarter type one vampire and one quarter werewolf. Appearance Phoebe will be identical to her twin sister Breanna. Both will have long, straight hair which will be light brown at first, appearing even blonde in light, but will darken until it appears black. Both will also have dark brown eyes with a small tint of red, and both will be 6'0 at full height. However, Phoebe will always tend to dress more femininely than her sister. She will prefer wearing the colour pink, will be more comfortable in dresses and skirts, and will never let herself be seen without makeup as an adult. They will both also be identical in wolf form, with mainly white fur scattered through with black. Abilities Being part werewolf, Phoebe will have the ability to transform into a wolf form. Her senses, speed, strength, stamina, reflexes and agility will all be enhanced beyond human capacity in this form, and will still be enhanced when she is in human form too, though not to the same degree. She will heal rapidly from any injury. She will also be immortal as an adult, and will age and mature rapidly before then. She will never become ill, and will be immune to cold, alcohol and all drugs. She will be capable of tracking and sensing other supernatural beings. She will also share a telepathic connection with the other werewolves in her paternal family. She will be venomous, meaning that she will be able to poison werecreatures and turn humans into type one vampires. However, she will only be immune to her own venom, not that of other vampires. Both sisters will share the additional ability of Twin Ability Creation. Breanna and Phoebe will both be able to create almost any ability for themselves, excluding those used to mimic or gain other abilities. They will only possess one ability at a time, and when a second is created it will replace the first. However, if Breanna chooses the first ability they gain, then it must be Phoebe who creates the second which replaces it. No sister will be capable of creating two abilities in succession. They will both be aware of what temporary ability they possess, at all times, and its potential uses, but this will be the only information shared. They will not have a telepathic link enabling them to make the decision together if separated and unable to communicate normally. Family, Coven, Pack & Relationships *Mother - Nyasia Firelock-Reddan *Father - Mick Crinamorte-Best *Brothers - Richie, Caden, Bryce and Niall Firelock-Reddan-Crinamorte-Best *Sisters - Breanna, Adaire and Faye Firelock-Reddan-Crinamorte-Best She will join the Firelock Coven, and although she will never join any complete wolf pack, she will share a telepathic connection with the remnants of her paternal family's old pack. History & Future Etymology Phoebe is a Greek name meaning "bright" or "moon". She shares this name with Phoebe Capet, and may be named after her. Her middle name, Kendra, means "son of Henry" or "son of the home rule" in Gaelic, "high hill" or "chief hero" in Welsh, and "keen power" in English. It could refer to the power and influence her family, pack and coven have as rulers. Her surname of Firelock means "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to that family's martial history. Her surname of Reddan is a Gaelic name which means "red" as well as "reed". The meaning of "red" could refer to blood and her vampirism, or the "fire" in Firelock. Her surname Crinamorte means "death ridge" in Italian, while Best means "greatest, best". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Type 2 Category:Vampires Type 1